A Soldier's Orders
by Middle Current
Summary: Sai's orders from Naruto were to come back safe and alive. Sai plans to do just that. Songfic. SaiNaru Shonen Ai, AU. Rated T for mentions of blood, gore, and death.


_It started long before meI never saw it comingThe distance, the promiseA state of isolation_

Under the moon's glow stood one man equally as pale, with thick black hair framing the smooth face that looked up toward the stars, his arms were planted dutifully at his sides, and his eyes were peering at the night sky intensely. Thin trails of ember rained down around him, and the sounds of battle soon died away. The only thing he could think of was Home. Well, home _and _the certain sweet blond waiting for him there. In his mind's eye, he could see the whiskered face of his beloved, smiling joyfully at him, eyes sparkling happily. He wrapped his arms about himself and began to walk, his eyes fixed on the path ahead of him. Sai was dead set on getting home quickly, and he knew nothing was going to stop him. His feet raced ahead of him faster than he knew he was capable of, although his body was frighteningly weary.

_And in my darkest nightmare,_

_Things that I can't rememberThe answer, is drowning, this pain will last forever_ The cadavers of his fellow soldiers lie everywhere, random body parts scattered in every direction. A few live people followed close behind, and some of his colleagues were ahead of him, holding wounded parts of their bodies to prevent further bleeding from occurring. His determination continued to bring his feet forward and keep his eyes open. It was his job to keep Naruto safe, and if he couldn't do a good job at it, there were other men that could. He tightened his arms around himself, trying his hardest to keep himself warm. After what seemed like hours, Sai stumbled forward abruptly, falling into the arms of a male nurse, who swiftly picked him up and toppled him into a helicopter, where he was laid on a thin and uncomfortable stretcher.

_Protect me_

_Correct me_

_You got your orders, soldier_

Seconds passed by like minutes, minutes like hours, and hours like days. Bandages were hastily wrapped around the small wounds, burns, and scars he had adorning his body. His mind raced at a mile a minute as he was stood up on poorly made crutches and quickly shoved into a car. For several hours, the car rode steadily along, with Sai sound asleep in the back seat, until it came to a slow halt before a miniscule house, with an eager man standing on its porch. The door to Sai's right opened and two warm hands reached over and pulled him out of the car, grasping him tightly. He stood unsteadily on the crutches, with Naruto holding him by his waist. The two walked up the stairs toward the door, where welcoming light filtered through and fell upon Sai's exhausted face.

_I'm back, again, your promise, is broken_

_I drank your sacred water, my mission, is holy_

_I'm back_

"N-Naruto…" he whispered, "I missed you." Naruto frowned silently and looked over at Sai as he walked him through the door. Sai's dog tags clinked heavily against each other when Naruto laid him down on the soft quilt of a queen sized bed. Naruto tugged off each article of Sai's clothing, folding them and placing them neatly in a pile on top of his dresser. The cool dog tags fell against Sai's chest, which moved slowly when he breathed. Naruto disappeared from the room, only to reappear with a large tub of water, a sponge, and a thick towel. He pulled up a seat next to Sai's bedside, sitting down quietly. The whiskered man dunked the sponge into the water, wrung it out, and placed it against Sai's heated skin, wetting the pale surface. Sai whimpered slightly and turned his head off to the side, his breathing becoming ragged as Naruto reached a wound with the sponge.

_Your power, is overI've come to change the order_

_My training, is perfect_

_I'm back, againYour promise, is broken_

_I've drank your sacred water, my mission, is holy_

He cleaned the dirt and grime from Sai's skin gently, watching as the droplets slid down the insipid hide. The dirt fell easily onto the bed, only to be swatted onto the floor by Naruto's quick hands. After drying Sai off and pouring out the dirty water, Naruto replaced the old, hastily thrown on bandages with fresh, clean ones, along with disinfectant and burn cream. He looked down at his master piece, his lovely Sai lying asleep on the bed with the thick black hair falling against the pillow like Sai's paint fell against his canvas. Naruto pulled the quilt over Sai and lowered a hand to the pale man's cheek, smiling down at him. He felt the brunette's face, caressing him lovingly. Naruto pulled his hand away from Sai's face, letting the smile fall from his face gracefully. He walked to the door of the room, turning off the light. He turned his head toward his lover, blinking slowly and dreamily.

_The hate I hate believing_

_The hate I hate believingI never saw it coming_

_I never saw it coming_

"My soldier." the door shut behind him softly, and Sai rested in the bed peacefully, his mind finally taken off of war and cast onto the thought of his blond.

_You have your orders, soldier._

**Okay, I am ridiculously in love with this song right now. Don't blame me. Blame the Silent Hill: Homecoming soundtrack. I had to write a fic based on that song. I think it's a cute idea of Sai coming home from war to his sweet little Naru…Maybe that's just me…**


End file.
